


Hanging by a Thread

by lodgedinmythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: Tensions are high as you and Steve find yourselves in the middle of a dispute, which only means he’ll tolerate certain things even less.





	Hanging by a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> ’Cause there just ain’t enough jealous Steve out there.

“Are you serious, Steve?”

He spared you a single glance as he pulled out his earpiece, his hair slightly matted from the removal of his helmet. “There’s no discussion here. You’re sitting it out. One of the others can take your place.” He was still in full captain mode.

“You can’t just decide that.” You watched with a scowl as he moved about the jet, turning off screens and pulling levers before finally picking up his black duffel bag. It was true he led the team, but he couldn’t just go around reassigning people for no good reason.

“I just did.”

“I’m the one who’s most familiar with the guy. The others aren’t.”

“You can fill in your replacement.”

“What, you don’t think I can do it? Is that it?”

He jammed the button for the cargo door with a fist. “That’s not it.”

“Then what is it?”

Steve turned away, jaw clenched. The cargo door opened with a steady whir and he wasted no time in getting off. All you could do was stare after him in disbelief.

Leaving the helm, Bucky approached from behind. “He’s just doin’ what he thinks is best.”

“How is making me sit out on a mission it was already decided I’d take part in for the best?”

The corner of his mouth twitched in mild amusement. “Thought you were brighter than that, kid.”

You really hated when he called you that. “Sorry to disappoint, old man.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “I'm stayin’ out of this one. But,” he said as he moved to leave, “just consider where you woulda been goin’.” With that, he strolled down the ramp and into the sunlight.

The following mission was supposed to be one in which you went undercover at a party held at the mansion of a sleazy, covert alien weapons dealer by the name of Rees. You weren’t even going to look like yourself; you meant to employ the face-changing technology courtesy of Tony and lure Rees into giving you the information you needed. The only reason you were more familiar with him was because the two of you had engaged in a lengthy standoff a while back where he managed to get away while the others on the team were battling his cronies and you were temporarily incapacitated by one of the alien blasters. It hadn’t been your finest moment, and you were looking forward to giving him his comeuppance. That is, until Steve decided to pull you out.

You knew part of the reason he didn’t want you on it—the man was sometimes protective to a fault. He knew you would’ve been canoodling, doing what you had to in order to pry the information from the other man. He didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, like you were simply a shiny object to be dangled like bait.

Under any other circumstance, you would’ve appreciated the sentiment. But you were a big girl. An Avenger. You knew what the job entailed. And by removing you from the mission, he was insulting your capabilities.

You nearly ripped out your earpiece as you disembarked. When you made it into the large sleek atrium of the compound, you were immediately met with the sight of people hustling as they put up last-minute decorations.

Right. The party.

Tony and Pepper were already talking with Steve and Bucky when you entered. You were intending to walk past when Pepper spotted you and called out your name.

“The guys were just telling us how the mission went,” she said when you approached.

“Yeah. Routine extraction,” you said.

“Well, good thing,” said Tony. “Now you have enough time to spruce yourselves up, get your best dress and suit ready for tonight. Notice how I didn’t specify who’ll be wearing what, so however you wanna dress, I’m game.”

Pepper laid a hand on his chest. “Ok, Tony. I’m sure they’re tired and wanna rest first.” She turned to the three of you. “Take your time. There’s plenty to go till people start showing up.”

“What’s this for again?” asked Bucky.

“You’re assuming it’s for a reason other than just wanting to throw a party,” Steve said.

“Ok, this whole being ganged up on thing, I don’t like it,” Tony said. “Don’t act like you don’t like my parties. And you know what for. A gala to honor the recipients of the scholarship in our name.” He nodded toward Pepper.

“Idea credited to me, thank you very much,” she added.

He turned to her. “I thought you were supposed to be the modest one.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on. You’re helping with the rest of set-up.” She addressed you three as she dragged him away. “Bye, guys.”

That left the three of you standing there, suited up and looking ragged among workers in uniforms and plain clothes alike as they moved to and fro in preparation for the evening. Bucky was the first to move.

“Well, I’m makin’ the most of my quiet time,” he said. “See ya later.”

Then it was just you and Steve. The two of you merely shared a long look before you squared your shoulders and brushed past him without a word.

“Hey—” you heard him say behind you then sigh. He was probably shaking his head at how petulant he thought you were being.

The next several hours were spent cleaning yourself up and relaxing before getting ready for the party in earnest. Steve didn’t come to your door once. In most cases, he showed up before these events so you could head down together, but the mood tonight was different for obvious reasons. Usually he knew when you wanted space, but for some reason, this time it only annoyed you further.

When you finally left the residential area and made it down to the atrium, the party was already in full swing. Well-dressed people sipping champagne and sampling hors d’oeuvres littered the space as you slowly winded your way across, catching tidbits of conversations here and there. You had no idea where you were going, but you continued meandering anyway in the hopes of spotting a familiar face.

Your wish was granted when you spied Natasha indulging in slow sips of her champagne as she stood by a stone statue.

“Natasha,” you said by way of greeting.

She likewise greeted you by name. “My, don’t you look nice.”

You glanced down at your loose ruffled gown and shrugged. “Same to you. Not up to schmoozing?”

“I’ll leave that to Tony. Besides, the night is young; there’s plenty of time for socializing. But for now,” she said, raising her glass, “I’ll be drinking on an empty stomach.”

The pair of you stood observing the party before she spoke again.

“Say, how’d the assignment go? Heard you and the boys ran into some trouble.”

“Oh, it was fine. Who told you that? Tony? You know how he likes to exaggerate for a good story.”

She snorted. “Oh, trust me, I know. I’m only asking ’cause he mentioned something about a weird vibe between you guys when you got back.”

You suppressed a sigh. Most of the public would have been surprised to learn how much of a gossip the man was. “Well, he was right, I guess,” you admitted grudgingly. “But it wasn’t ’cause of the mission.”

Natasha took in your expression. “Alright, I won’t ask.”

The two of you fell into silence again as you gently scuffed your dress sandal back and forth across the marble floor.

“He took me off the mission,” you blurted out.

Natasha merely gave you a side glance.

“Steve, he pulled me from the next mission,” you clarified. “The one where I’m supposed to go undercover at Rees’ mansion.”

She appeared to consider something before the corner of her mouth twitched. “I see.”

“I can’t believe him. He honestly doesn’t think I can do it.”

Her brows pinched together in a show of sympathy. “Oh, dear. You’re with the man and you think that’s the reason he pulled you out?”

“It’ll have to be you or Wanda,” you said. “Apparently, my seduction skills don’t quite meet his standards.”

She simply clicked her tongue and said, “Why don’t you try telling him that yourself? He’s coming over,” before taking another sip from her glass.

You turned your head to find Steve approaching from your 10 o’clock. He looked incredibly handsome in his navy blue suit and black tie. You were hard-pressed not to admire the figure he cut as you remembered you were mad at him. Your name fell from his lips in a low register and you knew a private discussion was impending. You crossed your arms and distantly noted Natasha smoothly retreating.

Steve stopped right in front of you and looked you up and down, hands in his pockets. “You look beautiful.”

You pursed your lips. “Thanks.”

He wet his lips with his tongue. “Listen, we need to talk.”

“Sure do.”

He pulled a wry face at that. “Pulling you from the mission has nothing to do with me thinking you can’t do it.”

“Doesn’t it? After all, you’ve never pulled Nat or Wanda from similar assignments.”

He gave a curt shake of the head. “That’s different.”

“How? How is it different? You know, I don’t know if you know this, but it’s kind of embarrassing when the captain doesn’t even think his girlfriend can manage a simple task like this.”

He let out an irritated sigh and said, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“For thinking you’re undermining my abilities? Is it about favoritism? Trying to show you’re not giving me special treatment or something?”

He gave you a pointed look. “I trust that never even entered anyone’s mind. You know we don’t let our personal lives get in the way of what we do.”

“You’re really trying to feed me that line? You of all people should know it’s never that simple, Steve. Lines get blurred in this business. It’s never black and white when it comes to the team. You really wanna tell me after everything that’s happened, you honestly believe that? No, you don’t, and frankly, you’re insulting my intelligence by doing so.”

He looked to the floor, shaking his head with his mouth set in a tight line. “I told you earlier there would be no discussion, yet here we are.”

“We’re off the clock, babe. Just another shining example of bringing work home with us.”

His jaw clenched. “We’re in a singular position, all of us. You know that. There’s not exactly a guidebook out there on how to manage a team of enhanced individuals and super spies.”

“Yeah, what are you trying to get at here, Steve?”

“If you really want me to get to the point—you’re sitting it out. End of discussion. I mean it this time.”

You wanted to throw up your hands in indignation. Instead, mindful of your setting, you settled for slowly raising them and curling the one that wasn’t holding your clutch into a fist. “Why does the thought of me going in bother you so much? Is it because you’re worried I’ll feel uncomfortable? You don’t have to worry about that. I can look out for myself.”

“Stop trying to make this about that. I know better than anyone you can handle yourself.”

“Then what is it about, Steve?”

He merely held your hard gaze, giving one of his own right back. When he made no move to speak, you just about huffed. Fed up, you swept past him, aimless in your flight. Coming across a passing waiter holding a tray of champagne, you nimbly plucked a flute off from the unaware server and took a healthy sip as you went.

The next half hour or so was spent mingling with guests and shaking hands. Then you spent your time munching on the hors d’oeuvres as you stood off to the side and observed the celebration. You and Steve made eye contact across the room a couple of times, but he never approached and neither did you. You discreetly watched as he was introduced to a group of ladies who could only look on with hearts in their eyes.

You knew how they felt, even as you scraped an olive into your mouth with a terse movement.

“Excuse me.”

You turned and were met with the sight of a handsome man in a fitted gray suit.

“Sorry to bother you, but I’d hate myself if I went the rest of the evening without getting the chance to meet you. I’m, uh, a bit of a fan.”

“Oh,” you said, caught off guard. “Well, as you can see, I’m currently surrounded by my horde of admirers.” You gestured to the empty space beside you.

He chuckled. “Kinda the reason I came up to you, if I’m being honest. Figured, when else am I gonna get the chance?”

Giving him a small cordial smile, you held out a hand and introduced yourself.

“I know,” he said. “I’m Devon.” You didn’t miss the way he held your hand in his for slightly longer than etiquette dictated.

“Nice to meet you, Devon. So how do you know the hosts?”

“Well, you could say I’m closer to one of the guests of honor. My niece, she’s one of the recipients of the scholarship.”

“Oh, wow, congratulations. You must be so proud.”

“Yeah, as her uncle, I clearly did all the hard work in raising her.” You shared a small laugh. “No, in all honesty, I am very proud. She’s a good kid. If there’s one thing my sister did right in this world, it’s Amina.”

“Where does she wanna go to school?”

“She’s going to Stanford in the fall.”

“Well, kudos to her. Maybe she’ll help change the world.”

“That’s the dream. So, does Tony Stark always make you guys show up at these shindigs? Oh, god, did I really just say ‘shindigs’?”

You laughed. “He considers it good manners. Not that I’m complaining too much. There are worse things than being subjected to fancy clothes and free food and drinks.”

Devon breathed out a chuckle. “Well, for what it’s worth, you look…great.”

You ducked your chin in mild discomfiture. “Thank you.”

You were saved from further response when Pepper’s voice came from the slightly raised platform against the wall. Beside her stood Tony and three teenagers.

“Is it on?” She tapped the microphone and startled slightly when the noise rang out. “Oh. Everyone, may I have your attention please? Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us for this very special evening. I’m Pepper Potts and as you all know, we’re gathered here tonight to honor three incredibly bright, young minds to whom Tony and I are thrilled to present the inaugural Potts-Stark Grant.” Applause rang out. “Yes, let’s all give them a hand. Now, here to introduce the recipients is our very own Mr. Tony Stark.” In the midst of the applause, Pepper handed Tony the microphone.

“Now, let me just say I was of the firm belief that ‘Stark-Potts’ had a better ring to it, but what can you do,” he said, to which he was met with generous laughter. “No, in all honesty, Pepper and I are very proud to present these three students who stand here with us with a small token which I’m hoping will age very well. Narrowing it down to just three recipients was an incredibly hard task for us, I gotta tell ya. Anyone tells you kids these days never get off their butts and do anything of worth, tell ’em they don’t know what they’re talking about. These folks here and all the young people the world over are our future and we need to invest in them. It’s only in the best interest of, well, everyone. Pepper and I here like to think we’re doing our small part in that tonight. Now, enough of that; I’m sure these three are bored of my rambling by now. Allow me to introduce you all to the recipients of the inaugural Potts-Stark Grant. Beside me, we have Amina Wright from Kalamazoo, Michigan, who’ll be attending Stanford in the fall…”

You leaned in closer to Devon. “Is that your niece?”

“Yeah. Nearly as tall as me now.”

“…University of Washington, and Jin Park from Raleigh, North Carolina, who’ll be off to my dear alma mater, MIT. Don’t tell ’em I sent you. Now, kids, I know you’d all go on to do great things regardless of the scholarship, but on behalf of me and Pepper, everyone in this room is here to celebrate you and wish you good luck and innovation. You be the change. No pressure. So if you’ll all join me in a well-deserved round of applause, let’s give it up for Amina, Joseph and Jin.”

He led the crowd in a hearty round of applause as Pepper handed the students their plaques and shook their hands. Tony moved to do likewise and there was a barrage of flashes as the group posed for the cameras.

“They’ll be here all night,” said Tony when they were done. “Congratulations, you three, you deserve it. And now back to your regularly scheduled programming.”

“Good luck to Amina,” you said to Devon. “To all of them. Their parents must be so proud.” You looked on as several adults met up with the students at the edge of the stage and exchanged hugs.

“She’s followed Stark’s career for so long, so all this is a dream come true for her. Hey, I don’t mean to be a bother, but would it terribly inconvenience you to go over there with me and congratulate her? It would mean the world to her.” Devon watched for your response with uncertainty.

“It’s not a problem. I’d love to.” By reflex, you turned to him, slightly caught off guard, when he briefly placed a hand on your back as the two of you made your way across the atrium.

“Amina,” Devon said.

A lithe girl with tight brown curls turned with a smile. “Uncle Devon!”

“Congrats, kid,” he said as they shared a warm hug.

“Thanks.” Amina’s voice was distant, her smile gradually waning as her widening eyes were fastened on you. “Oh, my god. You’re…you’re…”

You laughed and held out a hand. “Very nice to meet you, Amina. I wanted to congratulate you on the scholarship.”

You were surprised when she threw her arms around you. You were able to extract your arms from the tight wedge between your bodies and return her hug before she drew back and flushed in embarrassment.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry. It’s just, I didn’t think I’d actually get to meet an Avenger tonight. Other than Tony Stark, I mean. I love your dress.”

You laughed. “Don’t worry about it. And thank you. It’s great to meet you. Your uncle’s been telling me a little bit about you.”

“You know Uncle Devon?” She snickered. “All he talks about is you when the whole family’s together. Are you single? ’Cause he has such a crush—”

“Alright,” Devon quickly cut in. “No one wants to hear about that, Amina.”

She shrugged unabashedly. Then someone called her name and waved her over. “Oh, they want pictures. Man.” She looked torn.

“They’ll make for nice memories,” Devon said. “Go on. You can mingle later.”

Amina turned to you. “It was so nice meeting you. You’re one of my favorites—I mean, not that I have favorites—I mean, I do. I love Captain America. All my friends do. Maybe I’ll even get to meet him if I’m lucky.”

Right. Steve.

You smiled and nodded. “I’m sure he’d love to say hi.” You took a quick glance at the other side of the room, but Steve was nowhere in sight.

Amina's smile turned bashful. She looked from the side back to you. “Well, it looks like I have to go. Thanks so much for saying hi.”

“It’s not a problem,” you told her. “Have fun at Stanford.”

Giggling, she nodded and said, “Ok, see you later, Uncle Devon!” before addressing you. “Bye!” With a wave, she hurried off.

“Bye,” you called after her. “She’s so cool,” you said to Devon.

“She’s a real treat.” He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to you, after which you quietly thanked him. “To family.” He held up his glass.

“To family,” you repeated. You clinked glasses and took a sip from your drink.

“Do you have family around here?” he asked.

“Not around here, no. It’s sort of complicated. It’s not exactly a good idea to have your family be public knowledge when you’re involved in this sort of thing.”

“That’s a shame.”

You nodded.

“The Avengers live here at the facility, am I right?”

“Some of us. I do.”

“How do you like it here?”

“It’s not bad. I mean, it’s Stark’s, so what else do you expect? It’s a nice place, great views, affords a bit of privacy. And it’s not too far from the city.”

He nodded. Then he took in an extended breath through his nose. “So listen, what my niece said about the whole crush thing…”

You waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. Really.”

“I know you probably get that all the time. You must be sick of it.”

You let out a light laugh. “I don’t. But it’s sweet of you to say that.”

“Well, forgive me, but I find that hard to believe.”

Again, you waved it off. Then he continued.

“Listen, I’m probably way out of my league here, but I live over in the city. I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna grab coffee sometime or something.”

You were sure you were gaping at him. Your eyes were glued to the expectant look on his face and you had no idea what to say in response. It wasn’t public knowledge that you and Steve were together, so you couldn’t exactly fault him for thinking he had a chance. But you’d never been asked out by someone else during your relationship, so you had no precedence to look to. Perhaps if you just told him you had a boyfriend and left it at that…

“Uh,” you said. “Actually, uh, I—”

“Hey,” the deep timbre of Steve’s voice sounded from behind you. You turned your head to find him coming to a stop next to you, laying a heavy arm around your waist. His gaze appeared neutral to the untrained eye, but you could detect the lethal note behind it as he stared at Devon.

“Captain America,” Devon said with something akin to awe. “Holy shit.”

Steve merely looked at him for a beat longer. Then he turned his icy gaze down to you. “I see you’ve met my girlfriend.”

Devon’s eyes widened. “Girlfriend?”

You gave him a somewhat sheepish look. You weren’t nearly drunk enough for this. “Yeah, I was gonna say I’m…”

“Taken.”

Your eyes flitted up to Steve when he finished for you. He continued looking down at you with that indecipherable expression, his brow arched ever so slightly.

“Whoa, I didn’t know you and Captain America were together. My bad.”

All you could do was take a prolonged sip of your drink.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Steve said in a flat voice, already turning the pair of you away.

“Hey, yeah, of course. Sorry about that. It was really nice meeting you both.”

“Nice meeting you, Devon!” you managed to say with a twist of your neck.

You received a firm squeeze around your waist in response. It didn’t let up even as he steered you through the room. His large hand was a brand on your skin, penetrating through the fabric of your dress.

“What are you doing, Steve? Where are we going?”

He didn’t answer, his gaze fixed ahead.

“Steve, what is wrong with you?” you bit out.

He plucked the glass from your hand and set it on the tray of a passing waiter. Then he led you to one of the conference rooms farther away from the action, where he moved his hand to the small of your back and all but pushed you in.

“Hey!”

He shut the door behind him and took off his suit jacket. You had to remind yourself you were still upset with him as you watched his broad shoulders move underneath his dress shirt.

“What gives? There better be a good reason you just shoved me into some random room. What is this, a conference room? I’ve never even been in here.”

“Shut up.”

You stared as he rolled up his cuffs. “What crawled up your ass?”

“That man, you have a nice time with him?”

“Devon?”

“I don’t need to know his name.” He moved his attention from his cuffs to his tie. “Noticed you two were getting pretty cozy.”

“We were talking. People do that sometimes.”

“You were talking. He was flirting.”

You scoffed. “It was so innocent, Steve. He was being friendly. Nothing would’ve come from it.”

“I don’t like him thinking it could’ve.”

You took him in. His sleeves were rolled up, the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his tie was loosened at the knot. He oozed dominance without even trying and you would’ve been lying if you said it didn’t turn you on.

“You’re being ridiculous,” you said. “Infuriating and ridiculous.”

“Is that so hard to believe when I look across the room and see my girl laughing with some other guy?” His voice was deceptively low as he edged towards you.

“Laughing’s not a crime.”

“And then I hear with my own ears that same guy asking her out on a date. What would you have me do then?”

“I would’ve said no.”

“Would you have told him you’re mine?”

“I would’ve told him I have a boyfriend.”

“Good thing I stepped in, then. Now he knows exactly who you belong to.”

You tried to tamp down the burgeoning heat in your core. He was directly in front of you now, nostrils flared.

“I’m a patient man, but there are some things I just won’t tolerate.”

You barely registered it when he grabbed the clutch from your hand and tossed it at the far end of the table, landing near the jacket he’d thrown over the back of a chair. He filled the space in front of you and all you could breathe was him. His heady scent threatened to consume you. His lips, his eyes—you weren’t even sure where to look.

Then he cupped the back of your neck, his thumb resting at the front of your throat. “So pretty. And all mine.”

You weren’t able to get a word in before his mouth came crashing down onto yours. He yanked you by the waist and clasped you to him. Already you could feel the growing bulge in his trousers on your belly. You wanted it.

You slid a hand between your bodies, intending to cup him, when he snatched your wrist in his firm grip, all the while staking claim on your mouth with his tongue. He moved to your neck, giving a sharp nip that made you moan. Your heavy-lidded vision was flooded with the sight of his jaw and ear and hair as he attacked the supple flesh.

Head still buried in the crook of your neck, he slid his hands over your ass through the fabric of your dress before hurriedly rucking it up until he touched bare skin. Then his hands were moving up in a blazing trail until they landed on your bare cheeks, covered minimally with the thin strip of your thong. He kneaded your ass vigorously as he dug his arousal further into you. “Shoulda known you’d be wearing that.”

“I hate panty lines,” you managed to get out.

He breathed out a chuckle that tickled your throat before gracing your backside with a light tap. You pulled him up by his tie to meet his lips again, and he looped an arm around your waist as he filled his other hand with your ass.

Wrenching his lips from yours, he removed his hands from you for a split second to undo his tie until he could yank it off, throwing it somewhere behind him. Then he was quickly spinning you by the waist and shoving you forward so that you landed at the edge of the table. He pushed you down with a firm hand at your back until your front met the cold surface of the glass. You twisted your neck, and in your limited vision you could see Steve shimmying the meager fabric of your panties off of your hips before it came gliding smoothly down your legs with a phantom touch.

You rested your cheek on the glass, your breath coming out in pants. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I’m counting on it.”

He palmed your ass again and pulled your cheeks apart. Then his mouth was on you and you let out a high, breathy noise, pushing back onto his face. Your fingers tried to find purchase on the slippery surface of the table and when they couldn’t, you settled for absently slamming your palms on the glass with a dull thud as Steve worked you with his lips and tongue. Though there was little finesse this time, his patience already worn thin, his eagerness made up for it. Somehow, the sloppy way he went to town on your cunt with no real care for technique turned you on even more.

Then his mouth was gone and you wriggled your ass, in desperate need of more attention.

He gave a dark chuckle. You yelped when he landed a harsh blow across one cheek, the slap of skin ringing throughout the room. You bit your lip as you heard him unzip his trousers behind you, the sweet sound having long ago conditioned your cunt to clench in anticipation. You were his for the taking.

Gripping your hips, he positioned you to his liking and gave himself a few strokes. Then he rammed home.

The wind was knocked out of you. In this position, he always felt so much bigger than you already knew he was. You weren’t sure if you’d ever get used to that initial penetration.

He gave you no time to adjust before he was shoving into you with an ardor that sent your heart racing and stomach fluttering. You knew your pelvis would likely be bruised the next day, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. He kneaded your hips and ass as he pounded into you from behind, his firm grip the only thing that kept you from flying across the table.

“Mine.”

You tightened around him.

“Say it.”

The fabric of his pants dug into your ass as he shoved himself deep in you. The table rattled with his movements. All you could do was whimper.

“Say it,” he repeated and gave a harsh, pointed thrust.

“Y-yours,” you let out in a breathy voice.

“Again.” Another hard thrust.

“Fuck, Steve, I’m yours.”

A loud slap on your ass. “Damn right.”

He removed his hands from your hips and planted them next to your arms as he bowed over your back, caging you in and grinding himself deeper into you. You cooed in mind-numbing pleasure as you blindly reached behind to grab the hair at the back of his head. His forehead rested near your crown, your head slightly turned to the side where you could catch the sounds of his pleasure in your ear. You were so close.

He smoothed a hand down to your clit and you keened, bucking your hips back into his and desperately wishing you could feel his bare skin against yours. He played with your nub as he continued thrusting, the obscene squelching noise bringing you that much closer to the edge.

You wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself from coming even if you wanted to, not with the way Steve was riding you. Every nerve in your body imploded as you were overcome with sheer overwhelming bliss. You wanted to stay this way forever. You were moaning wildly and arching back against him when he moved his head down. His teeth landed on the nape of your neck and he bit down. Lost in ecstasy, you mewled at the sweet pain as he grinded into you amid the deep pulses of your orgasm. Your sensitive walls begged him to stay, fluttering of their own accord to ensure their reward. Releasing your neck from his sharp bite, he smoothed over the teethmarks with his hot tongue.

Letting out a low growl, Steve quickly withdrew himself from your tight heat and you immediately missed him. Before you knew it, he was manhandling you to twist you onto your back, and he grabbed your legs to throw them over his shoulders. He wasted no time in reaching down to grip his heavy cock before slamming back into you. He held your thighs as he punished you with his hard thrusts, nearly sending you flying up the table. You were jostled with each movement.

Then he was pulling your legs from his shoulders and bringing them down to his sides, encompassing himself with their inviting embrace. He continued thrusting into you all the while, his hands gripping your hips. You hoped there would be marks later.

You could barely catch your breath. You didn’t know how much time passed as you lay there, taking what he had to give. Time had no meaning. The world ceased to exist. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. You could feel another orgasm on the horizon.

“Look at me.”

Your eyes automatically fluttered open. Steve looked down at you with heavy lids. He didn’t say anything else as he moved above you, giving you all of him and making sure you took every inch. When each thrust became more prolonged, more forceful, you knew he was going to come.

In a quick movement, he pulled out, replacing the snug sheath of your cunt with his hand. “Lift up your dress.”

Without thought, you did as he said, wriggling on the table in order to pull up the flowing material till the underside of your bra was exposed. You watched with pure captivation as he stroked himself to completion, his eyes never leaving you.

Then, with a ragged groan, he let his eyes fall shut and angled himself so his abundant hot load flew out and spilled onto your belly, leaving no doubt who you belonged to. When some of it landed closer to your breasts, you dipped a finger in the viscous liquid and brought it to your lips. Groaning, Steve directed himself to your entrance again and pushed in, letting you feel the throbbing of his cock. You reveled in the lazy thrusts he gave you before he pulled back out and slapped your folds with his cock, sliding up and down and catching on your sensitive clit.

Your hips bucked up in response and you reached down to stroke his cock slowly, gently. He leaned all the way forward, lips seeking yours. Then he moved down to your jaw and gave it a lengthy bite. Your eyes were closed as your fingers wound through his hair.

It was silent as you caught your breath. Steve eventually pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants before fetching the pocket square from his suit jacket. When he came back, you were lazily circling his come on your belly. With great effort, he moved his gaze from your hand up to yours and you hoped what you saw in those pupil-blown eyes was a promise of what was later to come.

He wiped himself from you with the linen and offered a hand for you to stand, helping you readjust your dress. Without a word, he picked up your underwear from the floor and slipped it into his pocket.

You cupped the back of his neck. “As if you ever had any competition.” Then you pulled him down for a quick kiss.

When you were both somewhat presentable, he followed you to the door. You stopped in your tracks.

“That’s why you didn’t want me on the mission.”

His voice rumbled behind you. “You’re just now figuring it out?”

When you didn’t respond, he sidled up against your back, encasing you in his warmth. He wrapped a strong arm around your front and leaned down to your ear. “Do you need another reminder of who you belong to?”

You tried to hide your shiver. “That is highly unprofessional of you, Captain Rogers. I seem to recall you saying we don’t let our personal lives get in the way of what we do.”

“I can be a good bullshitter when I wanna be.”

“And I’ll be there to see right through it when you do.”

“Do you know where the nearest supply closet is?”

“…Yes?”

Giving one last nip to your neck, he slid one hand in front of you to open the door. “I expect you back here soon. I’m afraid we’ve made a bit of a mess.” Then he set his hand on the small of your back and gently shoved you out.

You stumbled back out at the far end of the atrium. The festivities carried on some ways down, none of the guests paying you any mind.

Suppressing a grin, you strolled ahead.


End file.
